


Following Orders

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, D/s, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Fingering, Gag, Oral, Teasing, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Krolia has pushed Kolivan’s buttons one too many times.





	Following Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails 
> 
> Felt like Krolia/Kolivan. Has not been beta read.

She shivered when she opened her eyes to darkness and her limbs restricted. The ropes bite slightly into her naked skin as she shifted her arms a bit to try and test the tightness.

They didn’t budge.

“Mmm….”

There’s a soft hum.

Her ears twitch slightly to the direction of the sound. She shifted a bit and shivered at how the soft, silky sheets brush over her breasts before strong, large, calloused hands gently grip her waist and hold her still.

“Do not move.”

She felt her cheeks grow warm in a blush at the soft growl into her ear. A soft sound left her and was muffled by the gag as she felt him pressing against her back. 

“Koluhmn….” a soft gasp leaves her when she felt a hand lightly trace down her back and lightly over her spine.

He gave a possessive snarl into her ear before his breathing hitched slightly. He slowly gripped the tail of her hair to lift her head up.

“You’ve been quite insubordinate lately, Krolia.”

She bites into the gag when his hands slowly caress down the arch of her back and over her spine. Already a pleasant heat was spreading through her touch starved body with her thighs trembling slightly.

It was rare she got him into such a mood like this. Where he took the reigns and completely dominated her and she would be lying if she said she didn’t get extremely turned in by it.

Kolivan’s hands stop on her ass a moment, arching when he gropes her buttocks with his nails lightly digging into the skin as he slowly spreads them. His purr was low and deep when he saw her pretty cunt twitching and dripping slightly with slick staining her tightly bound thighs.

“Normally, such insubordination that you’ve show would usually earn a punishment…but I think you deserve a second chance to show me exactly how well you actually can take orders…”

She bucks at a light smack to her ass that makes her gasp quietly.

“Otherwise…well you and I both know how your punishments go my dear slutty Krolia….”

Shivers run down her back when she feels his hand move down to lightly rub over her twitching snatch. Krolia attempted to push her hips back on to his palm, to hump his hand and just hope—

Her whine was louder when he pulled his hand back and the warmth of his body against her back fades.

“Ah, ah ah,” she could almost hear his smirk, “I’m in charge. And you’re going to earn your orgasm, Krolia. Which means you have to follow my orders….”

Krolia whined and bowed her head whimpering a bit, “Mmm…..”

“Will you follow orders?”

She gasps and arches her hips back up when he gives her ass another swat. Slowly, she nodded in agreement. 

“Good slut. Now _don’t move,”_ he hissed into her ear before that wonderful hand slips back between her legs slowly.

Oh she was tempted to test him. She wanted to buck back and hump his hand, just to feel it rub over her folds and clit as her toes curl.

She made a choked moan around the gag as fingers gently tug on the little bud and give it little tugs and twists. Oh he was making it so hard not to arch and writhe in pleasure at that wonderful touch.

“Mmmm….mmmm….!” 

“Easy. Don’t move,” he gave the clit a squeeze and he watched her shaking slightly, “Good slutty girl…that’s it….”

A sob of need escapes her when a finger slips in slowly and rubs over her soaked, twitching walls. She pushed her forehead against the bed as whined. Oh stars he though this wasn’t punishment!?

_Quiznaking sadist…._

_“_ God’s you are so wet, my whore. So wet and soft around my fingers….” he licked his lips as he slips in a second fingers, “Youre making it hard for me not to fuck you’re pretty pussy and fill you up….”

Krolia shuddered in delight as she squeezes around him. His fingers flick over her walks and curl into her spot. She felt her slick increase and spill out around those fingers and down her thighs. 

“Plmmmm….!”

She panted when she felt him kiss over her shoulders, and up her neck to her cheek.

“Oh my pretty slut…” he murmured as he gives a particular hard flick over her spot.

Stars she was close…she was so so close….! 

A screech of frustration leaves her when his fingers pull out and he wipes her slick on her thigh a bit.

“I did not order you could come.”

She growls, but barely has time to react as he moves down her back and to between her thighs slowly. She moved her head back and forth a bit, as if trying to see when she knew very well that the blindfold wouldn’t let her.

“Only good sluts who listen to what their masters order get to cum as much as they like….” he purred deeply as he spreads her open again.

She swears she was ready to combust when she felt his tongue swipe over her folds.

_This is going to be a long night…_

And she would love every minute.


End file.
